


Hold Me Down

by orphan_account



Series: Hold Me Down and Lift Me Up [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Gen, Last night gave me feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up after dying and notices something wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, yes, I'm back. I will add a new chapter to My Immortal at some time but I have feelings and a nagging Dean muse requesting a drabble.

It's not that he didn't feel like himself when he woke up. It's that he woke up. Dean was ready to die. He was so very ready, but when he opened his eyes and didn't feel disappointment for living again, he knew something was wrong. He'd told Sam what he needed to hear, hell, he told Sam what he needed to say. But he woke up with Crowley grinning at him from a chair beside the bed and he frowned. 

"What the-" He felt a wave of something,  dark and otherwise, wash over him as he sat up, and kept his eyes on the demon in front of him. "What did you do to me, Crowley?" Though it hardly sounded like a question, more like a threat. But Crowley stood, ignoring Dean's anger.

"Now now now, is that any way to talk to your king?" He said, moving to the foot of the bed. Dean glared, but there was a nagging question growing in the back of his mind. 

"I'm only gonna ask one more time." His hand tightened around the Blade, that he wasn't even aware he held until now. 

"And I already answered you." Crowley said, raising an eyebrow. "What do you think happened?"

Dean frowned, the Mark burned on his arm, burned less than normal.

"What did you do to me?" His words were now more full of fear than of anger.

"Congratulations, Dean. You work for me now."

Red veins crawled from the mark, and Dean could feel his eyes shift to black.

"I may be a demon," he snarled, looking up at Crowley. "But I will never work for you. I'm still a hunter."

"Dean, you haven't been a hunter since you've taken that Mark." The King scoffed. "But now that you're one of us-"

Dean was grinning with his hand raised. "Now Crowley, let's get this straight, I'm not one of you. I'm a hunter, and if you tell me I'm one of you, I will take this Blade and show you, personally, what I learned in Hell, cause I still remember." With that, Dean stood, stepping around Crowley. He had a single goal. To tell Sam he was still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Comments and kudos are great~


End file.
